


Didn't Want to Like This, But I Did

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Raven as a Super AU, a tumblr prompt that just ran away from me, friends with benefits except oops! they fell in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: Raven tells Damian she's been harboring a crush on him for years, and they start what they both believe is just a physical relationship. But this is fan-fiction, and we all know the heart goes horribly awry for the best reasons.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	Didn't Want to Like This, But I Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one shot I was having fun with. Also, Raven is a Super in this, adopted brother to Jon. Thanks for being awesome.

Damian was a little drunk, and only  _ slightly _ ashamed because of it. But, Raven was drunk too, so at least he was in good company. They weren’t  _ so _ drunk that they didn’t know what they were doing, but were still drunk enough to let that gleeful sense of euphoria influence their decisions. Damian stood in the doorway to her too-small room, loosening the top button on his shirt as his eyes slid down the line of her back - the zipper had slipped down an inch or two, exposing the black lace of her strapless bra. Was it hot in here? He felt like it was getting hot in here. 

His eyes flicked around the room, taking in the pictures on the wall, and the plants happily living by the window. A few books were stacked neatly by her bed, ready to be read, and for a few quiet seconds, Damian could imagine him lying in bed next to her, a book in both of each of their hands, bathed in the soft glow from the lamp. It was… cozy, and he  _ liked _ that thought. 

With a start, he glanced behind him into the empty living room, suddenly realizing that the apartment was eerily quiet. “Where’s Jon?”

“He’s still out at the party. Probably won’t be back for another few hours.” Raven looked out the window and stared down at the street below them, her lips turning into an almost-frown, but there was a definite spark of  _ something _ in her eyes. “Oh no. The cab just left.” 

She didn’t sound all that upset about it, and that was a  _ dangerous _ thought. Damian reached for his phone in his pocket, swallowing the lump in his throat, and silently reminding himself that this was  _ Jon’s sister _ . Jon’s sister - the girl he had spent most of middle school and high school admiring from afar, because it was easier than admitting to a  _ Kryptonian _ that Damian wanted to date his sister. Getting involved with her would be like signing his own death warrant. Besides, Raven couldn’t be interested in him. As far as he knew, she wasn’t really interested in  _ anybody _ .

“It’s fine.” Damian flicked through his phone to find the taxi app. “I can call another one.”

Raven turned back around, her chest brushing up against his as her hand rested  _ delicately _ over his phone. Damian felt his heart jump, racing in his chest as he smelled the sweet scent of strawberries and champagne. He couldn’t help but simply _ stare _ at her. Her lips were  _ far too glossy _ , eyes too wide, voice too soft, and he was  _ desperately _ trying not to notice  _ all _ of that. 

Her eyelashes fluttered and she reached up to place her hands on his chest, fingers splaying out over his pectorals as if she was trying to feel his heartbeat. “Or…”

He took a shaky breath, lifting one eyebrow as he forced himself to remain calm. “ _ Or? _ ”

“You could sleepover. You know. Like you used to.” 

_ That _ was with Jon. When they were kids. Not… not like this. Not when she was looking like a temptation he shouldn’t indulge in. He could already  _ hear _ the string of expletives coming from Jon’s mouth - this was his  _ little sister. _ He would  _ murder _ Damian if he ever found out that Damian had slept with Raven, even if she meant it innocently. 

“That was a long time ago.” Damian’s hands clenched at his sides and he forced a small smile as he stepped back, putting much-needed space between them. “I think I should probably just call a cab. It’ll be easier.”

Raven sighed and her shoulders dropped as her hand slid off his chest, nearly knocking the phone out of his hands.The veneer of innocence faded around her, like a switch had been turned off, and she looked more frustrated than anything else. Her eyes darkened as something snapped behind her, magic fritzing with the strength of her emotions. “ _ Damian _ .”

_ Oh no. _ He’d heard that  _ particular _ voice only a few times before, when they were younger, and it meant that he was  _ in trouble _ . He took a slow breath and waited for the snap of teeth. 

“I am  _ trying _ to sleep with you.” She pointed past him towards her bed, lips twitching with annoyance. Magic continued to snap at her fingertips and she lifted herself up onto her tip-toes to stare into his eyes. “ _ In my bed _ . Where we are  _ both _ naked and I am riding you like the stallion you are.” 

Her words felt like a slap in his face and he stumbled backward a few inches, staring at her. “ _ What? _ ”

“Oh, for the love of…” She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, more out of frustration than anything else. “I have been giving you hints since you moved to Metropolis  _ months _ ago, and I don’t know how much  _ clearer _ I can possibly be besides outright telling you that I  _ desperately _ want to fuck you so hard you black out. And  _ then _ , spirit willing, I want to do it  _ again _ .” She huffed and looked back at him, her eyes dark. “So, take off your clothes and lay on my bed, because if we wait any longer, Jon  _ will _ interrupt what we are doing and I swear to all the heavens in the universe that I will kill my brother - and  _ your _ best friend - without  _ any _ hesitation.” 

His breath caught in his chest and Damian felt like his head was spinning, his thoughts racing faster than he could process them. Wait. What?  _ What? _ What was she  _ saying? _ Or, more importantly, how had he not  _ seen _ her signals? Blinking, he stood there and saw the last six months flash before his eyes. Late-night text messages. Tagging him in funny memes online. Cute pictures of her getting ready in the morning. Ordering him coffee and food when he worked late at night. Going to see movies with him and Jon, and making sure she sat next to him. Touching his hand. Looking into his eyes. Kissing his cheek when she said hello or good-bye. And-

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“Yeah.  _ Oh. _ ” Her voice was sharp and she motioned to the bed again, frustrated. “Go on. Take off your clothes.” 

Raven reached behind her and started unfastening her dress, her eyes sweeping over his face as she took in his realization. “Are you telling me that you had  _ no idea _ that I was… you know, trying to get into your pants?”

“No.” He unfastened another button near his collar, staring at her with a flat expression. “You’re  _ Jon’s _ sister. My friend. A  _ teammate _ . I didn’t… I didn’t understand your  _ signals _ .”

Her hands stopped fidgeting with her zipper, giving him an incredulous stare. “I sent you a picture of my  _ cleavage _ ,  _ Damian _ . Please, tell me, what  _ else _ is that supposed to mean?” 

He rolled his eyes. “In my defense, you said you were showing me your new necklace.”

“Oh,  _ gods _ . How are you so  _ dense? _ ” She ran a hand down her face. She moved to the door and closed it, flipping the lock into place. Not that it would do any good against Jon’s super-hearing or super-strength, but it made them both feel better. With a soft curse, she turned back around and stared at him, her hands disappearing behind her back again. “I swear. You’re a  _ brilliant _ detective and an even better businessman, but you are absolutely  _ oblivious _ when it comes to women.”

“ _ Just you _ .” Damian dropped his suit coat onto the floor and began undoing his shirt, glancing up to see her kicking off her shoes as her dress fell to the floor. He watched her hands move around to the back, unfastening her bra and dropping onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. His heart stopped in his chest, and Damian’s hands stilled as he watched her stand in front of him - in nothing more than a pair of lace underwear. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he groaned, and Raven took a step towards him. He wished he had something more articulate to say, but all he could think about was how he was going to put his mouth  _ all over her. _

“ _ Same _ .” Her voice was breathy, like she was living in a dream and didn’t want to wake up, and she ran her hands over the last few buttons on his shirt. With a soft curse, she flicked the buttons open and shoved his shirt down his arms. His scarred chest trembled as she stood there, gasping for breath and just  _ admiring _ him. It felt like the world disappeared around them, until she finally, with shaking fingers, lifted her hand to his chest. Raven’s teeth sunk into her lower lip as she skimmed her palms over him, thumbs circling his nipples. Damian bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning, and he could feel blood rush to his cock without warning.  _ Fucking hell _ . He needed to be inside her -  _ soon _ .

“ _ Damian _ …” Raven lifted her eyes to his own, her pupils blown wide as desire wove into the deepest part of her. “You have  _ no _ idea how long I have wanted to do this with you.” She pressed slow, open-mouth kisses over every part of skin she could touch, her tongue sliding over a gnarled scar near his heart. It felt like she was branding him, spoiling him for anyone that wasn’t…  _ her _ . She kissed along his neck. “ _ So long… _ ”

Damian groaned and his fingers trailed up her sides, feeling her skin tremble. He hummed in the back of his throat. “How long?”

He felt her lips still against his chest, and she flushed as the heat of her skin burned him. There was a long pause, before she looked up at him, cheeks still flushed. “Since my senior year in high school?”

Damian’s hands paused on her sides and he stared at her, blinking. “That was  _ six years ago! _ ”

“ _ I know! _ ” Raven flushed darker and she poked a finger into his chest, magic snapping where they touched. “It’s not like you make it easy to admit that I… have a  _ thing _ for you. You’re very imposing, you know. A Wayne. An al Ghul. A  _ Robin _ . I didn’t know how to  _ ask _ you, and what was I supposed to say to you anyway?”

“That you wanted to fuck me so hard so that I  _ black out? _ ” His lips found her hair, and his fingers dipped into her underwear, pulling them down her legs. He glanced down to find her already wet, and his mouth watered as desire and need practically consumed him. “ _ That _ seemed to do the trick.” Damian groaned and slid his fingers between her thighs, tracing the length of her, and feeling her wetness coat him. Oh, he was going to  _ enjoy this _ . His stare flicked to her face, and he rubbed slow circles over her clit with his thumb. “You’re pretty imposing yourself. A sorceress. Half-demon. A daughter to  _ Superman _ .”

“ _ Adopted _ .” Her voice was breathy and weak, and it slithered down his spine like a prayer, begging him to sin. “I’m  _ adopted _ .”

“Still a daughter.” He kissed down her neck - she even  _ tasted _ like strawberries, and slid a finger inside her, watching as her back arched in pleasure and feeling her tighten around him. He could stay here forever and watch her like this - melting under his touch, dripping with need and desire. “You’re imposing yourself. I wouldn’t know how to ask you for something like this.”

Raven lifted her eyes to his and shifted, her hands skimming up his chest again. Her touch paused over his heart, and she seemed to turn that confession over in her head. “You make it sound like this was something  _ you _ were thinking of?” 

Heat crawled up his own neck and he shifted, suddenly  _ very _ uncomfortable. It was one thing to have her confess to him, but to admit the same seemed…  _ embarrassing _ . He cleared his throat and glanced away. “Ah… well…  _ maybe _ …”

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but he added a second finger and her eyes practically rolled back in her head.  _ This _ was easier. He’d much rather get her to come than to admit his own weakness to her. Her fingers tightened around his biceps and she rode his hand for a minute, letting herself drown in him. She let go of a low groan and stumbled back to the bed, breaking contact with him. Her lips trembled, and she lifted her eyes to his. Damian felt like time stopped, and he found himself staring at her, taking in the sight of her flushed skin and wide, dark eyes. He could stand here and admire at her forever if she let him. 

A long pause settled between them, and she sighed, leaning forward in anticipation. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“ _ You’re still half-dressed? _ ” 

_ Right _ . Damian’s fingers quickly unfastened his pants, and with far less grace than he wanted admitted, shoved them down his legs and tripped forward, crawling on the bed with her. 

Raven’s soft chuckles feathered over his skin again and she gave him a teasing smile, her hand sliding down his chest to circle his cock. “All those years of training and you can’t even take off your pants?” 

Damian groaned and he uttered a curse under his breath. He’d make her pay for that smart comment later, but right now it felt  _ far _ too good to have her hands on him. He slid his tongue along his lower lip and shivered, lifting his eyes just enough to meet her own. Her thumb slid along the slit in his head, before gliding downward and then back up, tracing every inch of him as if she was trying to memorize him. It was a slow, almost lazy dance that was going to drive him insane if she kept it up for too long. But…  _ fuck _ . It felt so damn good.

He leaned back against the bed and watched as she crawled over him, swinging one, pale leg over his hip. His hand slid up her thigh, grabbing a handful of her ass as she found a comfortable position on top of him. 

“ _ Eager? _ ” The word ended on a low moan, dragging the sound out as she pressed her body against him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait either. 

“Six years.” Raven sounded needy, and she leaned over him, resting her hands on his chest as she lifted her body up over his. “I’ve wanted this for  _ six years _ . Waiting any longer seems rather asinine at this point.” Her eyes fluttered and she sunk down on his cock, her head falling back against her shoulders with the movement. She swallowed one, deep breath and whispered, “ _ Fuck _ .”

_ Same _ . Hell. She felt so  _ damned _ good he was amazed he didn’t lose himself right then. Damian grit his teeth and his fingers bit into her plump, pale thighs. He was going to bite those thighs later, when she rode his face - that thought alone made his cock twitch inside her. His mind was filled with a hundred thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to her, but right now, he needed to get off, and he needed to get off  _ bad _ . His fingers tightened, and he pushed his hips up to her own, the movement jostling her. 

“Hold… on.  _ Hold on. _ ” Raven fell over him, her body still adjusting to his own as she tried to take all of him. “ _ Fuck _ .” Her eyes fluttered and she swallowed another breath, shivering until she was fully seated on his erection. Her hands tightened against his chest, feathering over his heart. “You’re  _ huge _ , Damian. I need a second before we finish this.” 

Damian tried not to feel smug about that, but he could feel the smile tug at his lips. “ _ Huge? _ ”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh,  _ shut up _ .” 

After what felt like a century, Raven finally settled her hands on his chest and began to move, and whatever witty banter he was about to snap back at her died. Damian’s head fell back onto her sweetly-scented pillows and he let go of a low, heavy sigh as he watched her. She was  _ gorgeous _ . Her dark hair brushed along the curve of her shoulders, pale skin only lit up by one lamp and the city lights outside the window. Her mouth dropped open as each movement of her hips took him to another plain of existence. This felt  _ amazing _ .  _ Better _ than amazing.  _ Fuck. _

Guilt and confusion burned in the pit of Damian’s stomach as he watched Raven take her pleasure without remorse. He should have done this  _ ages _ ago, when he first realized his crush for her. When he realized he liked her as more than  _ just _ a friend - as more than someone he shared secrets with under the stars of the Kent family farm. Her dark eyes closed and she pushed her hips hard against his, groaning. 

His hand slid up her thigh and he looked up at her, watching her head fall back on her shoulders. 

“ _ This feels so damned good _ .” Her thighs bunched under his touch and each downward thrust was sharper, angling her hips  _ just so _ . She looked like she was in euphoria, and Damian could have laid here and watched her forever. He leaned up and pushed his hips deeper inside her, watching as her eyes widened before closing as she gasped. “ _ Damian _ .”

He shivered at the way she said his name, and leaned up to capture her mouth in a slow, languid kiss. His tongue traced her lips, tasting her and stroking her, invading every part of her he could. He wanted to consume her in the  _ best way _ . Raven’s eyes fluttered again and her movements slowed, becoming shaky. Damian shifted, sitting up and pulling her tightly against him as he continued thrusting himself deeper inside her. He couldn’t stop kissing her. He didn’t  _ want _ to stop kissing her. He wanted to taste every whimper and cry when she finally came. He wanted her trembling and spent, and  _ still _ kissing him - needing him the same way he needed her. 

Raven’s body tightened as he pushed his hips up into her body again, listening to her breath grow more ragged and desperate. Her muscles were fluttering around his cock, and she was dripping with desire, soaking them both. She was going to come soon, and he was going to fall right after her. One hand slid up her spine and buried into her hair, crushing her mouth against his.  _ Hell. _ He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, his whole body was practically vibrating, and he was flying too close to the sun. 

He was going to  _ burn _ . 

“Dami…” Her tone was weak and desperate, and her fingers tangled in his own, short locks, her mouth brushing against his as she spoke. “I’m so close. I’m gonna-”

“ _ Raven! Hey, I’m home! _ ”

Raven pulled away from Damian, her eyes wide. Her hands stilled on his chest, and every muscle tightened as if her fight-or-flight defense was about kick in. She ground her teeth together, and her head dropped to his shoulder. “Oh, fuck.”

Damian groaned, the muscles in his abdomen tight with desire. He ran a hand down his face and stared up at her ceiling, trying to think of what he could  _ possibly _ say to make any of this okay. “What fucking  _ great _ timing, Jon.”

“Should we… finish?” Raven shivered, her fingers sliding down his chest. That was  _ not _ helping. “I mean…” 

“ _ Raven? _ ”

Damian’s head dropped to her shoulder. “No.”

“We  _ could _ sneak into the shower? Turn on the water and-”

Damian groaned into her shoulder. The thought of lifting her up and pinning her to the tile while he fucked her hard made his cock twitch again. The temptation was there, and he had half a mind to just  _ give in _ . But… there was still the pesky problem of  _ Jon _ . He sighed and slid from her body, falling back on the bed with a quiet curse as he stared at her. “No… we should… ah… get up.” 

Raven glanced down at his still-hard erection and lifted an eyebrow. “You seem to already be there.”

“ _ Shut up _ .” He felt the smile tug at the corners of his lips and he rolled his eyes.  _ Cheeky _ .

Jon knocked at the door. “Rae?”

“Give me a minute, Jon.” Raven sighed and scrambled for some clothes. “I’m getting changed.” 

Damian snorted and whispered, “I’d rather you  _ didn’t _ .” He was trying to will his erection away, but it seemed damn-near impossible when he watched Raven’s gorgeous ass shimmy into a pair of panties. He’d be thinking about that sight for  _ years _ to come.

There was a quiet pause and Jon stilled on the other side of the door. “It uh… it sounds like you might have someone in there with you? Did you need me to go?” He paused again, clearing his throat. “You know if we need to revert to the scrunchy on the door handle like we did in college-”

Raven’s head fell into her hands. “Oh, gods.  _ Jon _ .  _ Stop _ . Just go away.”

“I’m just saying. If you need some  _ privacy _ …” He walked a step away, and then stopped as if realizing something. “Wait a sec. Is that…  _ Dami _ in there with you?”

Damian’s head fell into his hands. He should have kept his mouth shut. Hi cleared his throat and called out. “Uh… hi, Jon.”

“ _ Are you boning my sister? _ ”

Raven barely pulled on a shirt before the door flew open, taking a chunk of the frame with it. Damian cursed and scrambled for his underwear, yanking it on. He glared at Jon and hunted for the rest of his clothes, still scattered around Raven’s small room. “You could warn me  _ before _ you go nuclear _. _ ” 

“You could not bang my sister! I can’t- I don’t even- what the hell are you-” Jon stumbled over the right words to say to him before he finally stopped trying to talk. Instead, he glared at the two of them before he turned to Raven and pointed at Damian. “ _ No scrunchy. Not for him _ . You can bang literally  _ anyone else  _ in Metropolis, but  _ not Damian Wayne. _ ”

Raven’s head fell into her hands, heat crawling up her neck. “Oh, gods…” 

-

“So…” Damian glanced around the familiar diner, as if expecting the rest of Jon’s family to come out of the woodwork and give him a  _ stern _ lecture. Clark and Lois were pretty progressive parents and people, but he was pretty sure neither one of them would take kindly to a  _ Wayne _ dating their daughter. When he felt confident enough that it was just Jon and himself, Damian leaned back into his chair and sighed. Secretly, he had been  _ dreading _ this conversation, but he knew it had to happen. He couldn’t end up in Raven’s bed, and  _ not _ expect Jon to lose his shit. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yes.” Jon slid an envelope across the table towards Damian, keeping eye-contact the whole time. He motioned to the envelope as though it was a ransom notice, and leaned back in his chair, refusing to look away. 

Damian blinked and picked it up. "And this is…?"

"The rules to dating my sister."

He could  _ not _ be serious. Damian opened the envelope and rolled his eyes at the list of demands. "I am only allowed to hold her hand  _ after _ I meet with her father." He sighed. "Jon, this is ridiculous. First of all, I’ve  _ met _ your father-”

“As Raven’s classmate and friend. As  _ my _ best friend. As…  _ you know who _ . Not as Raven’s boyfriend.” Jon pointed a finger at him. “You haven’t introduced yourself to my father and mother as a  _ boyfriend _ who is  _ sleeping _ with their daughter.”

Damian lifted an eyebrow, but still fought to keep the realization off his face. Jon was  _ right _ , which pained him to admit. Having a conversation with Clark about dating his daughter would be…  _ God. _ He didn’t  _ want _ to think about what would happen if Clark ever found out that Damian was sleeping with Raven. He swallowed the small bubble of panic and shrugged it off, glancing over the menu as if he was going to order something. “Come on, you cannot be serious. Clark doesn’t need to know about what is going on between me and Raven. This is just… fun between us. Casual."

" _ Casual. _ " Jon groaned and he stared at the ceiling, trying to piece together his thoughts. "Are you…" He winced and looked back at Damian. " _ Fuck buddies? _ "

Well, they had yet to actually  _ finish _ fucking to be fuck buddies, but… Damian didn't know  _ what _ they were at this point. They didn’t exactly get a chance to talk about it before Jon kicked Damian out of the apartment. The way Raven had talked about it, it was more like an itch that she needed to get out of her system, so maybe it was  _ supposed _ to be a one-night thing. Just once to see if getting involved with him was worth it. Of course, she  _ had _ called his cock  _ huge _ , and she had been upset when he left, but that might have been from the fact that neither of them had actually finished last night.

Damian’s thigh buzzed as his phone went off. He glanced down at his phone, under the table to see Raven had texted him. He flicked open his messages-

_ Holy. Hell. _

Raven sent a picture of her face, head thrown back in pleasure, teeth sinking into her lower lip. Her shoulders were bare and her eyes were closed as late-afternoon light slipped over her freckled skin. She looked soft and touchable, and Damian’s hand clenched so hard he thought he might actually break his phone. His mouth watered and he scrolled further down, finding that the image stopped just below her shoulders in what was obviously a tease. Damian watched three dots move at the bottom of the screen, waiting to see what she said. 

_ The rest of the picture is behind a paywall. You have to share something with me to get more. _

Damian shivered and he stared at her before looking back into Jon’s face, realizing he was still talking. 

“...expected you to start dating each other. But  _ dating _ . Not…  _ boning _ .” Jon ran a hand down his face, huffing out an annoyed breath. “And look, I get why you’re not getting involved with her. I know we’re always one mission away from dying at any point, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t at least  _ try _ for something normal. Because, if there’s anyone who understands you and who is willing to put up with your freight train of emotional baggage, it’s Raven.”

Damian gave him a flat stare. “Did you just say-”

“ _ Yes. _ You have a  _ freight train of emotional baggage _ .” Jon pitched forward, looking Damian in the eyes. “And I won’t take it back.”

Damian opened his mouth to respond, but his phone buzzed again and he glanced down at the screen, seeing Raven had texted again. 

_ You play a hard bargain. _

She sent another picture, and Damian could see the soft curves of her breasts and her peaked nipples.  _ Hell _ . She was  _ gorgeous _ . Her freckles were like constellations, and her hair was wild around her face like a plum-colored halo. Raven’s hands were out of frame again, but from the angle, Damian knew they had to be between her legs, playing with herself. The thought of Raven laying in her bed, all alone, masturbating and sending him pictures… it made him feel like he’d lost his damn mind. He bit the inside of his cheek and flicked his eyes up to see Jon still talking as if Damian was paying attention.

“-and date for a few years before you actually decided to move in together-”

Damian took the chance to respond to Raven.  _ I’m out with your brother.  _

_ Is he reading you the riot act? Letting you know I’m a pure soul that shouldn’t be corrupted? _

Damian snorted quietly, rolling his eyes as he smirked at his phone.  _ Says the girl sending me pictures of her masturbating. _

_ How do you know I’m masturbating? I think they’re just very tasteful nudes. _

Damian felt his smirk turn into a knowing grin.  _ I’d recognize that look of sex on you. You’re about to come. _

_ Maybe I already did. Maybe this is round two. Or three. Or four. _

“-and then you’ll go to Europe for your honeymoon.” Jon was still talking, obviously plotting out the story of Damian and Raven’s life that he had written in his head. “Being a Wayne, you’d pull out all the stops. I’m imagining you’d like…  _ buy _ a villa on Lake Como.”

Damian gave him another flat stare, but Jon ignored it and kept talking. Damian’s phone buzzed again, and he glanced down to see Raven’s message. 

_ I want to try again. Maybe actually finish this time. _

Damian smirked and responded to her.  _ Was it my huge cock? _

_ Nevermind. If you’re going to get a big head about what I said, then I’d rather stay here with my vibrator. It doesn’t talk back. _

Damian snorted.  _ Or you could come over tonight. I don’t have roommates, you know. We wouldn’t be interrupted. _

“-and after the birth of your first child-” Jon was still prattling on, completely unaware of what Damian was writing to his sister. 

_ If you’re going to tempt me like that, then yes. I guess I will come over. I assume clothes are optional? _

Damian typed back, practically grinning to himself.  _ Clothes are unnecessary. Don’t even bother wearing them. _

_ It’s a date. I’ll be there at seven. _

Damian allowed himself to enjoy the image of her nude form for a few moments longer before he looked back into Jon’s face. 

“-how do you feel about the name Casimir?  _ Cas. _ I think I like it.” 

Damian lifted an eyebrow, hoping his sins didn’t look like they were glued onto his face. “For who?”

“For your first son!” Jon gave a dejected sigh and leaned forward, his shoulders slumping as he took a long drag of coffee. “I swear. Are you not even listening to anything I’m saying? I’m over here talking about how your life with Raven is supposed to go, and you’re just sitting there glaring at your phone like an idiot.”

He wasn’t  _ glaring _ . He was  _ admiring _ . Damian locked his phone and leaned back into his chair, hoping his crimes weren’t written all over his face. He sighed and pushed the envelope back to Jon, keeping his face unreadable. “These rules are stupid, and you know it.”

“You’re dating  _ my sister _ .” Jon ran a hand down his face and groaned. “I don’t…” His thought trailed off and he looked up, a mingling of defeat and exhaustion in his eyes. “You know what?”

Damian lifted an eyebrow, waiting. 

“ _ Fine _ . If you two want to just…  _ do things _ together, then  _ fine _ .” He grabbed the envelope and shoved it back in his pocket. “But  _ not _ at our apartment when I’m home.” Jon stood up, his face shadowed as he pitched forward, looking into Damian’s eyes. “And I’m preemptively saying  _ I told you so _ , for when you inevitably catch feelings.”

Damian jerked back. “What?”

“Oh, sure. Right now it’s easy. Sleeping with each other. Sexy texts. No strings, no worries… but you’re going to fall  _ hard _ for her, and I’m just  _ waiting _ for the moment when you realize it. You’re going to be so  _ heavy _ with emotions, that you won’t even know what to do. And honestly, I just  _ hope _ Raven feels the same, because you’re going to be broken if she doesn’t.” Jon pulled on his jacket and started for the door, muttering under his breath. “Oh, and  _ you’re _ picking up the tab for lunch.”

Damian sighed and rolled his eyes, fishing into his pocket for his wallet. This wasn’t the first time that they had a fight like this, but it was the first time that it felt this…  _ weird _ . Jon had always been protective of Raven, and the more Damian spent around his own family, he understood why. There were bonds that just went too deep to just ignore. Jon trusted Damian, they had been friends for well over a decade at this point, but Raven was part of their friendship that they never really talked about. She was Jon’s sister, and Damian’s secret crush, and that was  _ it _ . Except now… it was something else, and it was something new. 

-

“I hate this weather.” Raven pushed open his door and stood there, wringing her hair out. “I swear it’s as bad as that time we were in Rhelasia and we got caught in the monsoon. Do you remember that? I think we were drying our clothes out for weeks afterwards.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Damian looked up from his phone and watched as she brushed rain water off her jacket. He snorted and set his phone to the side, smirking at her. “You know you could have just… opened a portal and come in. You’ve done that before.” In fact, she did it  _ all the time _ when her and Jon came over. So, why was now any different?

Raven shrugged. “I don’t know. This seemed better. More…  _ fun _ .” With a teasing smile, she unfastened her jacket and let it slide off her arms, exposing  _ all _ of her bare skin. 

Damian’s phone dropped from his hand, completely forgotten as he watched her hang up her coat. Raven stood in his doorway, drenched in rain, wearing nothing more than a thin scrap of midnight-blue lace that  _ barely _ counted as underwear. Oh,  _ god _ . It was like miles of pale skin were stretched out for him to touch and trace and memorize. Raven toed off her shoes and walked over to where he was sitting on the sofa, leaning over him so that he could smell the scent of lavender and rainwater on her. 

“Did you… wear that  _ all _ the way here?”

“I thought you said clothes were optional.” She rested one knee on the sofa, next to his hip, and let her fingers trace a button on his shirt. “You seem  _ very _ overdressed for a booty call.” Her nail caught the pearlescent plastic and slipped it from the buttonhole, exposing a single inch of deep, olive skin. “I think we should remedy that-  _ oh! _ ”

Damian’s hand reached out and snagged her hip, and in one fluid movement, he had weakened her balance, dragged her to the plush rug on the floor, and rolled her under him. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, a thin smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He watched her pupils widen, and he tightened his grip, thinking about  _ all _ the things he could do to her. All the things he  _ wanted _ to do to her.

Raven gave a halfhearted tug at his hands, obviously not  _ unhappy _ with being pinned down by him. “ _ Not fair _ . You’ve  _ always _ been better at hand-to-hand combat. You didn’t even give me a chance.”

“You’re the one who walked through the rain wearing nothing more than this.” Damian paused as his free hand caught the lace edge of her underwear and snapped it back against her skin. He watched as her lower lip trembled, and her legs moved restlessly against his own. His knees nudged her thighs wider apart, and he dropped his gaze between her legs, licking his lips. “And you want me to give you a  _ chance? _ No. I am going to take what you’re offering - and  _ then  _ some.” 

Her eyes dilated even more, and she slid her thighs up his legs. “Well,  _ stop teasing _ , then. I’ve been thinking about this all day, and I don’t know if I can wait any longer.” 

Damian felt the snap of her magic against his skin, and he watched as she unfastened the rest of his buttons on his shirt without ever lifting her hands. He groaned and released his hold on her hands, stripping the rest of his clothes off so fast he thought he might have torn a few seams. Raven shimmied out of her underwear and flung it somewhere in the living room, Damian would worry about that later.

“ _ Please. _ ” Raven’s hands wrapped around his shoulders, and she pulled him tight against her. “ _ Fuck me _ .” 

Damian groaned and pressed his mouth to hers, stealing a long, slow kiss. It hadn’t even been a full day since he’d kissed her, and yet he felt  _ starved _ . He wanted more of her than he had ever wanted before. His fingers buried into her hair, and he tilted his mouth to the side, deepening the kiss. Raven shivered and she pushed up against him, her thighs gripping his hips as her nails raked down his back, leaving red lines.

Damian groaned and pulled back. “ _ Eager _ .”

“ _ You _ did this.” Raven was gasping for air, her hands moving around his hips to grasp the length of him. Damian groaned and thrust into her hand, wanting to be  _ inside _ her  _ right now _ . She smirked and nipped at his earlobe, dropping her voice to a low, sultry groan. “I finally got to fulfill my fantasy last night and it was  _ better _ than I ever expected. I want  _ more _ .” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” Damian’s eyes practically rolled back in his head as her thumb traced the tip of his cock.  _ Dear god _ , he wasn’t going to survive tonight. “Me too.”

“So…” She nipped at his ear. “ _ Fuck me _ .” 

Without waiting, Damian’s fingers bit into her round hips and he thrust himself deep inside her. Screaming, Raven arched off the rug, her hands reaching above her to dig into the carpet. Damian stilled, and he stared down at her, shaking. She was so hot and slick and welcoming, that what little control he had managed to hold onto slipped from his grasp. He felt…  _ wild _ , untamed and inhuman. He wanted to  _ dominate _ her, to the point that she would be ruined for anyone else. She’d  _ always _ come back to him for her needs. His fingers tightened on her hips to the point of bruising, and he pulled back and slammed deep into her. 

“ _ Oh! _ ” Raven’s fingers tightened in the carpet and she dug her heels into the floor, pushing her hips up to his. “ _ Please! _ ”

Damian pulled back and slammed into her again, the sound of their bodies meeting creating a deafening  _ smack _ . Raven’s body shook, her lips trembled, and she let go of a low, wanton groan, words escaping her lips that didn’t seem to have any meaning. She looked so  _ damn good _ like this - desperate and needy. Her skin was flushed and her chest was shaking as she swallowed breath after breath, needing more with each push of his body. He felt lost inside her, like he was losing part of himself to her, and he would worry about that thought later… but, right now, he needed to fuck her so hard she wasn’t going to walk for at least a week. 

His body found a rhythm that made every part of him shiver and shake, and Raven met each of his thrusts with eagerness. They lost time together, their bodies moving and twisting and shaking. The floor under her back was unforgiving, and every thrust felt like a shotgun going off inside them. Damian felt like his world fell apart when he was with her, and all that was left was Raven. He captured a nipple between his teeth and tugged  _ hard _ , feeling her body clench around his cock almost painfully. He grinned and slid his hand between them, his thumb pressing against his clit. 

“You’re so damn close.” His voice was raw and breathless, and he leaned over her, angling his hips deeper, each movement another jolt of pleasure. “I can feel how bad you want to come.”

Raven’s response was a whine, and she tipped her head back, her throat unable to do anything other than groan out a curse. 

“Yeah? So,  _ come _ .” 

What little control she had left disappeared and Raven’s eyes shot open, her body tightening around his still-thrusting cock as she came  _ hard _ . Her fingers clawed down his back and she screamed his name over and over again, shaking. Damian watched her with fascination, her eyes glowed white and her whole body lit up with the force of her magic, banishing shadows around them. She looked…  _ heavenly _ , made for him and him alone. 

Damian didn’t get to admire her for long, because he went tumbling over the edge after her, falling into an abyss as his cock slammed into her painfully. Every part of him was alight with pleasure, and he was drowning in this feeling.  _ God _ . He had never had an orgasm this good.  _ Never _ . He closed his eyes and savored every delicious second of it, his hips still thrusting into her until the sensation became too much, and he was forced to just  _ feel _ . 

Raven’s fingers released his back, and her hands fell to her sides. A moment passed, and then two, and she took a slow, deep breath before muttering: “ _ Fuck _ .”

Damian opened his eyes and smirked. “ _ Yeah. _ ” He slid from her body, shivering as he fell next to her on the rug, rolling onto his back. They were both still gasping for air, staring at the ceiling and grinning like two idiots. Damian didn’t know when the last time he felt this…  _ at peace _ . He could stay in this moment forever. The back of his hand reached out and pressed against her sweat-soaked thigh, as if he  _ needed _ to touch her. It was essential as breathing air. 

Raven rolled onto her side and stared at him, thinking for a long moment. “Next time… maybe a bed?” She winced and reached behind her, touching a sore spot on her lower back. “I think I have rug burn on my ass.” 

Damian laughed and sat up, watching her. “Well, maybe if you didn’t tell me that you  _ couldn’t wait _ , we could have made it to a bed.” 

“ _ Pft _ .” She pushed at his chest and smirked, looking giddy and playful. “ _ You’re _ supposed to be the sound, logical one. You should have been more aware of this.” 

“ _ Is that so? _ ” He reached out and pinched at her sides, and Raven let out a very un-Raven giggle, pushing him away. It felt like they were suspended in time, their usual lives of fighting crimes left outside this room, away from both of them. Damian watched her with a strange, foreign warmth building in his chest, and he found himself wanting to pull her closer to him, to wrap her in his arms and let that outside world disappear. He  _ wanted _ her, in a way he had never wanted someone before. 

“I’m hungry. I skipped dinner for this, you know.”

Damian lifted an eyebrow. “And that’s my problem… why?” 

“Oh shut up.” Raven pushed at his shoulder, rolling her eyes as she stood up, her legs shaking. “Order pizza while I clean up.”

“Demanding.” He stood up and reached for his phone, watching her stumble towards his bathroom with a small amount of pride. He was already planning on how he was going to fuck her later. “That’s  _ so _ unbecoming.”

Raven just turned around and stuck out her tongue before disappearing behind the door. Damian snorted and flicked through his phone for the local pizza place, his heart turning over in his chest. It felt like they were kids again, harboring feelings for each other but not knowing how to act on it. He shook his head and shoved those thoughts out of his head, choosing not to dwell on them. They were friends first, the  _ benefits _ part was just a nice addition.  _ That’s all _ .

At least, that was what he was going to keep telling himself. 

-

He felt…  _ antsy _ . And he didn’t know why. This was probably his twentieth gala in his entire life, and Damian was used to being the center of attention - being asked about what philanthropic ventures that Wayne Industries was supporting, or what their new products will be, or how his dating life was going. He was  _ used _ to it, but there was an odd nagging feeling in the back of his head that kept screaming at him, telling him to pay more attention to his surroundings. 

_ Jittery _ was maybe a better term. 

“Mister Wayne! Is it true that you’ll be cutting the ribbon at the new modern art wing at the Metropolis Art Institute?”

“Mister Wayne! I heard that the medical technologies division of STAR Labs was working with Wayne Tech to develop new prosthetics. Care to tell us about that?”

“Mister Wayne! I heard you’re dating the star of  _ Metropolis Law _ ? Is that true?”

“Mister Wayne! I am being told that you wore Batman boxers until you were in high school!”

Damian whipped around and saw Raven standing there, grinning at him with a press badge hanging around her neck. He felt the tips of his ears turn pink and he glared at her. 

“I also heard a rumor that once you threatened to take noted reporter, Jon Kent, to court over a bad call in a game of kickball.” She leaned over the red velvet rope and looked up into his eyes, teasing him with a knowing smirk. “Care to elaborate?”

His face fell and he stepped up to her, shoving his hands in his pockets. “ _ Raven _ . I see you’re having fun.”

“When it comes to torturing you?  _ Always. _ ” She righted herself and adjusted the neckline of her dress, which was a pity. “Jon got called away to cover a UN meeting last minute. He asked me to cover the fashion column for the gala tonight.” She paused and leaned back on her heels, tapping her pen along her thigh. “You know  _ how much _ I love fashion.”

“So, aren’t you going to ask me who I’m wearing?”

“Armani.” Raven shrugged, looking unaffected. “You’re always wearing Armani. Or Tom Ford.” Her smile widened, and she turned playful again. “I think you forget that I’ve been in your closet.” 

Oh, he remembered. He remembered watching her lounge around on his sofa in nothing more than his Armani shirt, eating pizza and ice cream, and watching bad movies. He remembered unfastening all the buttons of that same shirt as he kissed down her chest and over her stomach. He remembered watching his Armani shirt fall to the floor as she crawled over him, taking his cock inside her and riding him on his sofa. 

He  _ definitely _ remembered her being in his closet. 

His stomach tightened and he stepped close to her, dropping his voice low so other people couldn’t overhear them. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Asking the Mayor what his favorite tie is. And then asking his wife about her favorite shoe.” Raven grinned. “And then I have some  _ extracurriculars _ to attend to after that.”

Ah. She was running patrol with her brother being out of town. Damian might have to don his own suit later to chase after her. It had been almost two weeks since they had a chance to be alone together, and he suddenly wanted her  _ bad _ . He felt starved for her touch, and he wanted to run his bare skin over hers, hear her gasp, watch her shiver and shake as he pushed her closer and closer to that peak. His tongue slid along his lower lip, and he offered a nod. “I see.”

“And you, Mister Wayne? Who will you be doing later tonight?” She smirked, obviously teasing him on purpose. “Oh! My  _ apologies. _ I meant to ask  _ what _ you will be doing later tonight. After the gala?” 

Damian’s face fell. “ _ Cheeky _ .” 

“Always.” She pushed at her hair and glanced behind him, and Damian turned to see a starry-eyed actress start to wander towards him. Raven shrugged and stepped back. “I see your admirers are out tonight, Mister Wayne. I expect they’ll want photos with you… and to offer a late night stay at their apartment. Or yours.” 

Damian found himself wanting to say that the only person he wanted at his apartment was her, but that felt  _ dangerously _ close to being in a relationship. They weren’t together, and they weren’t exclusive. They were just having fun. Two friends with benefits.  _ Easy _ and  _ without strings _ . He needed to remember that, or he was going to find himself in a world of trouble. 

But… remembering that didn’t make him want her any less right now.

Damian glanced behind him, watching as the starlet was caught by another reporter. “Are you going to be inside later? At the gala?”

“Why?” Raven gave him a flat stare, looking annoyed. “So I can ask the waiters who made their uniforms? I’d rather not.”

“I was just thinking… if you wanted an  _ exclusive _ interview, I’d be willing to set aside some time for you.” He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he thought it did, but she made him  _ feel _ desperate. “I’m happy to make time for an old friend.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” Raven licked her lips, and he could see her mind race, her eyes flicking around her to see other reporters start to move in, noticing their conversation. She smoothed her hands along the front of her dress and glanced skyward, still thinking. "Well, the credentials  _ were _ for  _ a _ Kent. They didn't specify which one."

“Good.” Damian smirked and straightened his jacket, taking a moment to fidget with his cufflinks. Behind him, he could feel the starlet take a few steps closer, and the other reporters were starting to close-in on Raven. “Then I'll make sure you're on the permitted press list, Miss Kent. Find me when you’re finished talking about the latest fashions and shoes.” He gave a sly grin at her annoyed expression, and moved to talk to the starlet behind him, offering a thin, tight smile. 

When he glanced back at Raven, she was gone, already weaving her way along the velvet rope to talk to the mayor and his wife. Damian’s heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was going to break a rib. For the first time in a while he felt…  _ excited _ . There was a thrilling rush of adrenaline, knowing that he was going to get to be with Raven, and as he entered the building, he was already mapping out potential locations where he could secret her away. A doorway to a small closet. A stairwell. A hidden alcove behind a thick, red curtain. 

His thoughts were racing with all the things he would do to her when they were alone. He wanted to pin her to a wall, lift her skirt, and disappear underneath. Damian felt his mouth water at the thought of pulling those lace panties down her legs, and then burying his mouth between her thighs. He bet she tasted  _ amazing _ . He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Now was  _ not _ the time he needed to be thinking about that. He’d get to be with her soon enough, he just had to be patient.

With a low growl, he shoved his hands in his pockets and forced himself to make excruciating small talk. Golf scores, political aspirations, new yacht purchases, extramarital affairs… all of it was dull and absolutely pointless. Damian was annoyed that he even had to be here, but if his father taught him anything, it was the value of a good cover. He sipped his drink, nodded when he was supposed to, laughed at stupid and crude jokes, but his eyes were always trained on the entrance, waiting for her. 

“Mister Wayne!”

At the sound of his name, he jerked and turned to see a woman standing behind him, a press badge dangling around her neck. Ah, another reporter. Damian took in the sight of her, the neckline of her vibrant red dress pulled down so far that he could see the edge of her push-up bra. He blinked and his fingers tightened around his glass, hearing the snickers of the men behind him.

“I’m from the Metropolis Evening Review-”

_ A gossip tabloid _ . Damian lifted an eyebrow, his lips tugging down into a frown. 

“-and I just wanted to know if you had a few minutes to talk about your personal life. Metropolis needs to know all about the life of its most eligible bachelor. Is there a special…  _ someone _ in your life?” She adjusted the neckline of her dress, somehow managing to pull it down even farther. Was that supposed to  _ entice _ him? 

For a moment, Damian forgot his playboy cover, and he practically snarled at her. “I don’t see how that’s anyone’s business.” 

Her resolve never waivered, and she pitched forward, trying to show off even more of her cleavage. “You’re the president of the Metropolis division of Wayne Industries, young, single, handsome, and charismatic-”

Damian was pretty sure she bulshitted that last one. He’d never once been accused of being  _ charismatic _ . 

“-the world wants to know more about the youngest, elusive Wayne son.” She fluttered her obviously fake eyelashes, and dropped her voice to a smoky drawl. “ _ I _ would love to know more about you. Would you like to step away for a moment to discuss this in private? Talk about what makes  _ you _ tick. Gets you…  _ going _ .”

“Mister Wayne! There have been rumors that your foundation is going to start providing free high-speed internet in rural areas to underprivileged households. Is that true? What would be the logistics of such an endeavor?”

Damian smiled and he turned around to find Raven standing there, looking practically like a  _ vision _ in her navy blue lace dress. He stepped up to her and crossed his arms over his chest, watching her like she was prey. “Miss  _ Kent _ , I do believe that’s privileged information. How would you know anything about that?”

“I have my sources, Mister Wayne.” She held up her phone, showing a recording app playing on the screen, and offered him another teasing smile. “Even in this state alone, we would see an increase of at least one million people who now have access to high speed internet. It’s a huge undertaking, and a large investment, but there isn’t much reward is there? Why do it?”

“Miss Kent. The internet is where education is available, jobs can be found and applied for, and connections are made. Rural access to the internet is  _ important _ . It is a utility and therefore a necessity in this day and age. Someone’s location shouldn’t deny them the ability to access the world.” He motioned to the empty space behind him, offering a path for escape. “I  _ was _ going to announce it at the foundation’s press meeting next week, but if you’d like to take a moment to discuss the logistics and reasoning behind the endeavor, I’m happy to explain myself.”

“I’d appreciate that, Mister Wayne. Let’s see if we can find somewhere a bit more quiet and you can outline your plans for me.” Raven pushed past him, her heels clicking on the marble floor, and Damian felt compelled to follow her. He could hear the other reporter curse under her breath, but she chose not to chase after them.  _ Good _ . The last thing Damian needed was someone stumbling on him and Raven in a…  _ compromising _ position.

Raven turned down a small, service hallway and ducked into a stairwell, forcing him to chase after her. Damian didn’t mind. In fact, he felt…  _ giddy _ .  _ Excited _ almost. He hadn’t felt a rush like this since he was a teenager, and Jon and Him had caused  _ utter havoc _ at one of Bruce’s parties. Running away from a stuffy gala, following Raven through the halls of the building, the promise of what would happen when they found somewhere more private. It was all  _ so much _ , and Damian found he  _ liked _ it. 

Raven used her magic to unlock a door and she pulled him inside a tight, barren store closet under a landing in the stairwell. A small window looked out at the Metropolis skyline, and the thin light cast an almost sultry glow over her, leaving secretive parts of her in shadow. She leaned against the window and laughed, looking at him with a shimmer in her expression. Damian swallowed another stupid smile and he took a half-step closer to her. Raven was just as excited and giddy as he was, and that twisted him up in the best possible way. 

"Aren’t you glad I saved you when I did? I thought that girl from the Met rag was going to eat you alive." Raven took a look around, investigating the nearly empty room. "She looked ready to drop down on her knees and give you head in front of everyone if you asked."

He nearly threw up in his mouth. “Don’t joke like that.” 

“Oh, come on. How do you think she gets all her  _ exclusive _ stories?” 

“ _ Gross _ .” Damian lifted an eyebrow and took in the sight of her. "And you? How do  _ you _ get all your interviews?”

"Oh,  _ please _ ." She turned around and grinned at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have more class than that. I just bully you into spilling all your secrets to me, like real friends do." Pause. " _ Besides _ , if I was going to tempt you with a blowjob, I'd at least wait until we're alone." She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, pretending to think. “ _ Like now. _ ” 

Before he could find a sharp comeback, Raven had already dropped to her knees in front of him and was sliding her hands up the front of his trousers. Damian groaned and fell back against the door behind him, staring down at her. Even having her touch him through his clothes was enough to drive him insane. He felt like he was burning, and she was the one holding the matches. “Is that what you’re doing, Raven?”

Her hands paused on his belt buckle and she lifted her eyes to his face. “Sucking your cock?”

The way she said it so blatantly made him twitch, and Raven smirked up at him, knowing she had the upper hand. “You seem to like that idea,  _ Mister Wayne _ .” She kissed up the front of his fly, her breath hot against his sudden and painful erection right through the fine wool of his pants. “I mean…” She paused to catch the tag of his zipper between her teeth, tugging it down a bare inch. “...if you’d rather I stop-”

“ _ Don’t you dare. _ ” He couldn’t bother to feel ashamed at his breathless voice. 

“Oh!  _ Demanding. _ ” She cupped the heavy length of him through his clothes and smirked. “I thought you said that was  _ unbecoming _ .”

“I lied.” His hand tangled in her short, plum locks, feeling desperate. She made him  _ far _ too weak. “Finish what you started,  _ Raven _ .”

“ _ Ask nicely _ .” Her hands were already unzipping his fly, and dropping his pants around his ankles. Raven practically  _ purred _ at the sight of his cock stretching his boxer briefs, and she kissed up his thighs, her tongue tracing an old scar. “ _ Say please. _ ” She rubbed her hands up the back of his thighs, her fingers biting into the roundness of his ass as she pressed her cheek against his erection. “You know what to say to get me to behave.” 

“ _ Please _ , Raven.” He tugged on her hair, tilting her face up to look at him. Her eyes were as wild as he felt, and he ran his tongue over his lower lip. He would get her back, for sure. Take her out to dinner and then disappear under the tablecloth. Listen to her pant and whine as she tried  _ desperately _ not to orgasm in front of a busy restaurant. It was  _ certainly _ a plan. “And I promise to return the favor…  _ tenfold _ .” 

She shivered, and her defenses were weakening, but she wasn’t ready to give into him just yet. She liked thinking she still had some kind of control. “Oh, but  _ Mister Wayne _ … do you have time to set aside to eat me out for an entire night?”

He licked his lips again. “An entire weekend,  _ habibti _ .” 

She groaned, and without another word, she pulled his cock from his underwear and wrapped her lips around him.  _ God _ . She felt so  _ damn _ good. Damian fell back against the door and closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the warmth of her mouth. Raven started a slow, steady rhythm, her hand wrapping around the base of him as she sucked  _ hard _ . He cursed and dug one hand into the door behind him, trying to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. 

Damian glanced down to see Raven’s other hand had slipped beneath the hem of her dress, and he knew she was fingering herself. The thought that giving him head was turning her on made him feel even  _ more _ desperate. His cock twitched at that thought, and he groaned, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her away. Raven tumbled back against the cement floor, and he stared at her for a moment before managing to find his voice. 

“Panties off.  _ Now. _ ” 

Raven scrambled to pull her underwear down her legs, and Damian hauled her to her feet, spinning her around and pinning her to the door. In one swift movement he pushed himself deep into her body, until he was buried to the hilt, her body tight and slick around him.  _ Fuck _ . She felt  _ amazing _ . He slid back a scant inch before thrusting forward, her back bouncing off the heavy door with a very definitive  _ thunk _ . If there was anyone in the stairwell, they would know  _ exactly _ what was going on in this closet.

Her head tilted back and she bit down on a groan. “ _ Yes _ .” 

Damian grinned against her neck, his tongue lapping at the soft skin there. He growled into her ear, his voice low and taunting. “ _ Is this what you wanted? _ ”

“Yes.” Her fingers buried in his hair, nails digging into his scalp, and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. “Please.” Another whimper escaped and she pushed her hips against his, begging for friction between them. “ _ Please _ . Fuck me.  _ Hard _ .” 

Damian could only honor her request. With a soft curse, he set a fast, unrelenting pace, determined to get her to muffle a desperate scream. She was gasping, writhing against him, pulling at his hair every time he hit a particularly sweet spot. Damian watched pleasure darken her face, and he could feel her tighten around his cock, readying for her orgasm. He groaned and felt his control shatter, pushing harder and faster inside her until she bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. 

“ _ Come _ .” 

Raven whined and he felt her release flood him before he tumbled after her, chasing that same, delicious high. Damian cursed as she tightened like a vise around him, aftershocks making her shudder. She felt so damned good. He pushed hard against her, fucking her so hard his soul burned like a dying star. He breathed her in, taking in every bit of her that he could. He wanted her to be with him no matter how.

It felt like eons before he could come down to earth, and he rested his forehead against her shoulder with a soft sigh. He found himself muttering endearments to her in another language, and he was grateful that she couldn’t understand them. 

“You’re going to destroy me.” Raven sighed and shivered, leaning back against the door. With a soft chuckle, she unwound her legs from his waist and slowly set herself down on the ground, teetering in her heels. Damian noticed, with no small amount of pride, how shaky her knees were. She looked at him with a slow, teasing smile, her hand pressing against his chest to steady herself. “You know if you wanted to have a quickie, all you had to do was get me over to your apartment. Entice me with pizza again.” 

“Come over tonight.” He kissed up her neck and nipped at her ear, feeling desperate all over again. He didn’t want to let go of her, wanted to keep her next to him and in his arms as long as he possibly could. “Stay with me.” 

“I have game night with my family at nine.” She reached up to brush a lock of hair from his forehead, her touch soft against his skin. Her fingertips lingered along his jaw, and he could see a battle inside her. She smiled and let her hand fall to the side. “But maybe I’ll drop by later. Sometime this week?”

“I’ll be planning on it then.” Damian smirked and he leaned down to kiss her, nipping at her lower lip. His hands tightened on her waist and he pulled her close to him, humming low in his throat. “I’ll make sure I’m  _ ready _ .” He sucked on her lower lip. 

“ _ Stop _ .” She didn’t sound like she wanted him to stop, but Damian pulled back anyway. Raven sighed and tugged at his tie, her lips tilting in a teasing smile. “If you keep that up, then you’re going to get me all worked up and we’re never going to make it out of this closet.” 

He grinned. Maybe that was the  _ point _ .

-

Damian woke up to soft kisses along his jaw and he shivered, reaching up to curl his fingers in dark hair that smelled of lavender and vanilla. It made him thirsty in a way that didn’t make sense to him, but he knew that he wanted to taste her. His heart did a weird little flip in his chest and he sighed, smirking, but didn’t open his eyes yet. “ _ Miss Kent _ , you know it’s proper behavior to let the host know when you’re coming over, rather than just inviting yourself in.”

“Oh,  _ come on. _ I used to do this all the time.” 

Let herself into his apartment? Yes. Crawl into his arms and kiss him while he was sleeping?  _ No _ . He shifted, feeling his body start to stir with life at her touch. He felt like he was inches from death, and yet he  _ still _ wanted her. 

“Besides, I  _ did _ text you twice. You didn’t answer. And now I come in and find you passed out on your sofa.” She settled in the crook of his arm, wrapping a leg around his own. It wasn’t sexual, but something more like comfort, like she needed to touch him to know that he was all right. She rested her arm on his shoulder, a soft breath escaping. “I was worried about you.” She paused, her hand moving to rest on his chest, just above his heart. “Jon gave me the rundown of what happened tonight. Are you… okay?”

“Fine.” Mostly, anyway. Damian finally opened his eyes and moved to give her more space along the length of his sofa, letting her pull close to him. He rested his head along her shoulder and let go of another low breath. “It was just a bad fight tonight. I needed to rest a bit more than usual.”

“Why didn’t you call me me? I could have helped.” Raven moved her hand to rest over the bandaged wound in his side, magic pouring from her fingertips. 

“You were on the other side of the country with Dick and Kori. Besides, we had it under control.” He let go of a soft grunt as a pleasant, healing heat coated the wound.  _ God _ , that felt so damn good. Damian sighed and leaned into her touch, watching her face light up with the thin light filtering in through the window. She was  _ breathtaking _ . He had always known that she was beautiful, but somehow he never noticed the way she made him feel like the world melted away when they were together. He curled a lock of her hair around his fingertip, and pressed a kiss to the crease in her brow. His heart was doing something weird in his chest - twisting and turning, and he didn’t know what any of it meant. 

Raven smirked and her eyes met his for a fraction of a moment. “ _ Stop _ . I’m trying to concentrate and I don’t want to leave a scar.”

Damian leaned back on the pillow and sighed, feeling both exhausted and eager at the same time. She did this to him often, made him feel polar opposites. “Jason informed me that chicks dig scars.”

Her lips tugged down into a frown. “Am I a  _ chick? _ ”

Damian snorted, watching her with a flat expression. “ _ Definitely _ not.” He wanted to tell her she was something more than that. More than even  _ he _ realized some times. He waited until her magic stopped before he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing every fingertip and nipping at her thumb. “You should stay over more often. I think I like having my own medic here. Certainly keeps me from having to run home every time I have an injury.”

“Mm…” She leaned over him, rubbing her thumb along his lower lip, soothing a bruise there. Her ankle tangled with his, a soft hum escaping. “No  _ other _ reason?”

He pretended to think, teasing her. “Oh. And you make tea better than me.” 

Raven let go of a genuine laugh, and she pressed long, slow, leisurely kisses to his lips. Damian felt himself smile into her mouth, and he ran his fingers up the outside of her thigh with a low groan. She felt so damned good in his arms. He found his heart wanting her in ways he had never wanted anyone before. He wanted to wake up the next morning and find her in his arms. He wanted to watch her fall asleep on his lap while they watched movies. He wanted her  _ here _ , with  _ him _ .

That was a  _ dangerous _ thought. 

Jon’s warning echoed in his head:  _ I’m preemptively saying I told you so, for when you inevitably catch feelings. _

And so he had. He’d fallen  _ hard _ for her, and Damian wasn’t even surprised. He wished he could have been shocked at his own emotions, because then it meant it was something he wasn’t hoping for. But he knew that this was something he was feeling for a long time, and he wanted her with a desperation he had never wanted anyone else. Since they were in high school. Since he’d watched a setting sun glint off the deep plum of her hair. Since…  _ forever _ . 

Taking a deep breath, he buried those emotions into the pit of his stomach. Later. He’d think about them later. Not when Raven was lighting him up like a firework ready to explode. Right now, he had a million far more interesting things to indulge in. He nipped at her lower lip and pulled away, rolling her underneath him. He could feel her breath catch in her lungs, feel her excitement tremble along her limbs as she slid her fingertips along his arms. 

“I believe I still owe you for the other day…” He kissed down her neck, nipping at her collar bone. He kissed down her chest and pulled at her clothing, stripping it off her as he moved. “Spread your legs and let me taste you,  _ Raven _ .”

She let go of a soft sigh and ran her fingers through his hair, hooking a knee over his shoulder. “ _ Please _ . I’ve been dreaming about it for so long…  _ please. _ ” 

Damian was only  _ happy _ to oblige. 

-

_ I am going to kill my brother. _

Damian blinked and watched the three dots bounce against the screen. 

_ Dad knows. Jon told him. _

Oh fuck. 

If Clark knew, then that meant Damian’s own father wasn’t far behind. A feeling of panic nearly strangled him, and he took a deep breath, trying to let it out slowly. Father would have contacted him if there was something he felt he needed to address. His phone buzzed again.

_ He wants to talk to us _ . 

_ He wants Bruce to come.  _

And  _ that _ was what he was afraid of. Damian pushed at his hair and ran a hand over his face. His father would likely give him a speech about how Damian and Raven needed to remain focused and avoid distraction. That they needed to be careful not to become liabilities to each other. But  _ Clark? _ Damian wasn’t sure how he would react. Clark had been by Raven’s side through it all - the defeat of Trigon, saving the world numerous times, Clark’s own death and rebirth - he had been with her. And he was protective over the girl he had chosen as his own daughter. 

_ What are we supposed to tell them? _

Damian took a deep breath and stared at that question, unsure what to tell her. He swallowed a lump that had been building in his throat and typed back.  _ Come over. I need to talk to you _ .

A few seconds passed and he saw Raven standing in front of him, looking paler than usual, her hands fidgeting. She looked panicked and disoriented, as if she wasn’t quite sure what her next steps should be, or how she needed to move forward. His body reacted and he found himself stepping forward, wanting to comfort her. Raven took a shaky breath and let her forehead rest against his collarbone as he wrapped his arms tight around her. 

“Dad is going to  _ kill me _ .” Her voice was muffled by his shirt. “How in the world are we supposed to tell them we’re fuck buddies?”

_ Ow _ . Damian’s hand stilled on her back and he felt himself swallow. He had always been a decisive person, but this made him feel shaky and questioning, as if he wasn’t sure what she was going to say. “Then we don’t.” 

Raven stilled under his touch, and she looked up into his face. Confusions threaded through her and she shifted, trying to understand what he meant. “We… don’t?”

“No.” His hands fell to his side and he took another breath, holding it for just a moment before he spoke. “We’re dating.”

Her eyes widened and he saw shock and fear there, and then incredulity. Raven didn’t believe him, and assumed that this was all just some kind of ploy to get their fathers out of their business. But… Damian suddenly felt  _ very _ serious. Of course he did. He’d been feeling this way for what felt like  _ forever _ . It was time he said what he should have said to her all those years ago. He set his jaw and leaned forward, looking into her eyes. His head felt fuzzy and his heart picked up speed as nervousness slipped into his bloodstream. He had never realized how absolutely unhinged she made him feel. 

“This is me, asking to date you…” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Officially.  _ For real _ .” 

She blinked. “Oh.”

_ That _ was not the response he expected. His face fell and he watched her, frowning. “Oh?”

“It’s just…”

Damian waited, his heart falling into his stomach with each passing second. Maybe he was too forward. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her that, he wasn’t even sure if Raven felt the same way about him. Sure she had a crush on him, but that didn’t necessarily mean that she wanted to  _ actually _ date him. Maybe he was stupid to think that someone like  _ Raven Kent _ would even be remotely interested in him. She was strong, beautiful, and probably out of his league. 

“...I didn’t think you liked me…” She fidgeted, glancing away. “…like…  _ that _ .”

Damian jerked back and stared at her, waiting for an explanation. “Like… what?”

Her eyes flicked to his, careful as she tried to understand what he meant. “Like a girlfriend.”

His face fell and he gave her a flat stare, lifting an eyebrow with a sigh. “Raven… I’m sleeping with you.”

“Yes, and you’re very good at it.” Her lips twitched in an almost-smile, proof that whatever this was between them (as delicate as it may be) was not destroyed yet. “But that doesn't mean you want to  _ date _ me, or…” She swallowed, a flush darkening her cheeks. “Marry me.”

_ Marriage _ . Oh. He hadn’t really thought about that before. A part of him wanted to be scared by the thought, but there was another part of him that liked the idea. Raven was someone he trusted, with his secrets, with his life, and with his heart. He liked the idea of knowing she would be there for him, and he liked knowing he would be there for her. He found himself suddenly daydreaming about late night conversations, early morning coffee, and quiet afternoons together. He thought about her healing touch after a mission gone sideways, or her strength as she stood beside him. And for one half-second, he thought about a child of his own - something he didn’t even know he wanted. He found himself realizing that he could have a real life with her, one he wouldn’t have to keep secret. 

“Damian?” Raven’s soft voice broke through the haze in his mind, and she stared at him, her expression blank. 

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, capturing one of her hands in his. He could feel her tremble, and watched as her eyes widened, waiting. “I’ve changed my mind.” His voice was rough and low, and he leaned over her, realizing how small she actually seemed. “ _ Raven. _ ”

She blinked, and he watched as a dark flush crawled up her neck. “Yes?”

“Allow me to court you.” 

She blinked and stumbled back a half-step. “ _ What? _ ”

“Like a boyfriend…” He swallowed the knot in his throat and met her eyes. He could get lost in her eyes, fall into oblivion and let himself know nothing but her. “...like someone who  _ may _ , one day, want to marry you.”

“ _ Damian… _ ” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but there was still a firmness in her, as if she didn’t quite believe him. “You can’t  _ possibly _ be serious.”

His hand tightened on hers, making sure she wouldn’t let go. “Why not?”

“Because… we’ve known each other since we were kids!” She looked shocked and frustrated, as if she was anticipating on all of this to be a very cruel joke. “I know you. We’ve been through missions and homework assignments, and bad relationships. And through  _ all of that _ , you’ve never given any indication that you  _ liked _ me, let alone wanted to… to  _ court _ me. You only tolerated me because Jon made you, and I was his sister.” 

“Is that really what you think?” Damian leveled a stare at her, his eyes dark in warning. “That even after I told you that I’ve been harboring a crush on you for over six years, you think that I  _ don’t _ want to date you… for real?”

“That’s… you…” Raven blinked, and he could see her mind working through what they had talked about weeks ago - her crush, his crush, their mutual like for each other. She took a shaky breath and her fingers twitched in between his. “ _ Oh _ . Oh… we… you…”

“ _ Yeah. _ ” Damish shifted. He sighed and shook his head. “Raven. I  _ like _ you. A lot.” He  _ loved _ her, but they were far from being able to say that to each other just yet. “And as  _ great _ as the sex between us is, and as much as I would like to keep it that way, I want…  _ more _ . I want you to feel like you can trust me, and that I can be a part of your life in the same way I want you as part of mine. I want more than just an easy relationship. I want  _ you _ , and everything you come with-” He paused and gave a short laugh, shaking his head. “-including your father and brother.” 

Raven looked like she didn’t know what to say, but the next thing Damian knew, her arms were wrapped tight around her neck and her mouth was pressed against his. He let go of a soft sigh of relief, his hands tightening on her hips as he pulled her closer. In his chest, it felt like his heart was fluttering wildly, unsure of what to make of all of these new emotions and feelings. It felt like a whole world had opened up between them - new and wild, and entirely  _ theirs.  _

Damian met her kiss-for-kiss, crushing her body against his chest as if she would fly away without him at any moment. Like this was just a vivid dream. She tasted of tea and strawberries and promises, and it was  _ her. _ His fingers buried in her hair and he pulled away, gasping as a flush worked across his own face. The words danced on his tongue, glittering. 

“I-” 

Raven pressed her finger to his lips, a soft smile playing against her mouth. “ _ I know _ .”

He laughed and rested his forehead against hers. “Good.”

“... _ me too _ .”

-

When they met with Bruce and Clark two days later, an annoyed Bruce was reluctantly handing a smug Clark a crisp hundred dollar bill. Damian settled in front of them as Raven sat next to him, watching the exchange with curiosity. 

Clark grinned and shoved the bill in his wallet. “I bet Bruce six years ago that you two were going to start dating.” 

Bruce just rolled his eyes. 

  
  



End file.
